Opposites Attract
by Rainbow-Unicorn-Demon
Summary: Meh, A fanfiction for my very good friend :3 Yaio, So yeah If you don't like DONT read, But if you do like it then go ahead :3 Rated M - Just Because I don't know how people will take it xD


_**Opposites Attract**_

_Yeah, So I'm making this FanFiction because me and my buddy were just talking about Yaoi just about all day, This is my second ever fanfiction, Considering I used to have an old account on here, Anyway enjoy! :3 I do not own Lugos or Aaron by the way x3_

"Are you serious? Your saying Tokou has got removed from class from trying to steal a girl's phone?" Lugos said confused. "Yeah, Something about checking some text messages or something, Apparantly the girl had been saying stuff about us all to her friends..." Dextiry said leaning on the door frame of the empty classroom. Lugos almost burst into tears from laughter. "All this because of some girl?!" He said leaning on Dextiry for support. Dextiry laughed under his breath turning his eyes to the blue haired teen sat at a desk with his pen in his mouth, staring at a piece of paper with some random lyrics written on it. Dextiry stared at him for a while seeing him concentrating and not wanting to disturb him. "Em...Aaron? Why do you have to even stay here, Couldn't you do this at home?" Dextiry asked as Lugos also turned his attention to Aaron. Aaron looked up in the direction of the other two and frowned. "I gotta stay here, Because I have to hand this song in today..." He said putting his head down to his work again. Dextiry sighed knowing that Tokou was probably in detention and that Aaron was too busy. He then looked at Lugos, who was a few inches shorter and noticed him staring out of the window. "There's my ride..." Lugos said looking at a white car outside the school gates. "Wait, I thought you were walking with us today?" Dextiry said. "I know, I'm sorry but it looks like there has been a change of plan!" He shouted running down the hall and waving. Dextiry gave a small wave back and saw Lugos get in the car and drive off.

Dextiry put his hands in his pocket swinging his left leg back and fourth puffing out his cheeks. "Sooo..." Dextiry said scratching the back of his head. It seemed as if Aaron wasn't paying attention and blanked out Dextiry. Dex sighed. Aaron started humming a tune, (probably his own) and then sighing and almost face planting the desk. "Aaron, You alright buddy?" Dex asked, walking over to the desk where Aaron sat and leaning over him. Aaron just sighed. "Uh, I dont have a clue what else to add..." Aaron said, raising his head and looking directly foward to the board. Dextiry leaned over him more and Aarons vision was interupted by the now upside down red hair and blue eyes of his friend. "Aww, Come on dude, There's so many words and stuff out there, there is surely some more you can think of. Aaron just sighed pushing Dextiry's face away with his palm. "I just can't think..." Aaron said. Dextiry smirked "Tell me what you got so far then" he said. Aaron felt a faint smile brush his face when he asked. "Uh...Okay." Aaron said as Dextiry pulled up a chair. "_Your__graves are not unknown, Dearest father, darling mother, we will keep you alive, My sweetest brother and I, Your smiles brush through our ever woken minds, Dearest father, darling mother, Your death keeps us alive." _Aaron said looking at Dextiry for a reply. "Wow...Just wow..." Dextiry said mouth agape. "What...You hated it right?" Aaron said sighing. "What are you talking about? That was amazing! Seriously bro, No joke!" Dextiry said. "You think so?" Aaron smiled. "Yeah!" Dextiry said grinning and standing up and walking over to Aaron.

Aaron put his hands up to stretch as they were almost grabbed by Dextiry. He swerved his head around and up to see Dextiry smiling. "Dex...What are you doing?" Aaron asked. "Why would I be doing anything? I'm just doing stuff..." Dextiry said. "By grabbing my wrists?" Aaron said. Then there was that awkward silence as the two just looked at each over like the world had frozen. "Uh...Yeah...Goddamit Aaron, Don't ruin it!" Dex said putting his head to Aarons ear. "You dont want to ruin it do you?" Dextiry whispered into his ear which made Aaron blush but shiver as a chill ran up his spine. "N-N...N" Aaron stuttered. "Why don't you just say it?" He whispered even quieter. "I-I dont w-want to r-ruin it..." Aaron said. "Thats more like it" Dextiry said nibbling at Aarons earlobe. "W-Wait what if the oth-" Aaron was cut off by the other teen interupting. "The others won't find out, Its just us here now..." Dextiry said. "B-But what if-" Aaron was cut off this time not by a voice. His eyes widened, the heat began to rise in his cheeks and his body tensed. He felt the warm lips of the red head on his. Still his body was tensed and tensed even more when Dextiry grabbed his hips to moved him closer. After a minute Aaron started to relax and just accepted that Dextiry would not give up. He wrapped his arms around Dextiry as he was helped up from his seat. They crashed into the wall away from the window that no-one could catch a glimpse of them. Slight murmers were coming from the both of them as Dextiry tried to unbutton Aarons shirt, but was thrown from the buttons when Aaron had already started to undo Dex's shirt. "Easy tiger..." Dextiry smirked as he helped undo his shirt and throw it on the school floor. Aaron could feel the heat emitting Dex's body and smirked. Dextiry was in the middle of unbuttoning Aarons shirt when the classroom door opened. There was a silence as an old cleaner stopped in her tracks. Dextiry swerved round and walked to the cleaner, arms outstretched. "Ahh, Bonjour Mon Cherie!" He said giving the pensioner named Mrs Elmhare a hug. Aaron stood in the corner like he did not know what the heck was happening.

_"Please dont tell my dad Mrs Elmhare..." _


End file.
